Shinra Afterhours
by TurkPrincess
Summary: Rufus Shinra invites the most handsome and influential men in Shinra over to his home for a seemingly quiet social gathering, little do they know what the devious VP has in store for them. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Not to be taken seriously. No flames please. Story gets progressively worse in content. Rated MA. **

**Warnings- everything imaginable. Endless possibilities. Sort of PWP.**

**Disclaimer: FFVII=Square soft/Enix. I own nothing, and make no money from this.**

**Proceed with caution.**

* * *

**Shin-Ra Afterhours **

**Part 1.**

Rufus Shinra had everything planned out. He had been preparing for this night for a quite a while now and tonight seemed like the perfect night to act. The young Vice President bounded to his office with a devious grin on his handsome face. Once he was situated behind his desk, he turned on his computer and typed eagerly at the keyboard. When his message was completed, he sent out an e-mail to several executives, urging them to respond back as soon as possible.

The first to respond back was Tseng. The Head Turk checked his email often and made himself readily available to the President, and his son. The next to respond was Reeve, who was also prompt in his doings. Genesis, Angeal and Lazard all confirmed his request as well. Rufus was very satisfied that he had received a 'yes' from almost all of the invitations he'd sent out, but he was still waiting on one more. He wasn't sure that this person would even respond to such a request, even if Rufus was the VP.

Finally, the response came toward the end of the workday. A wide grin graced his face as he read the message that indeed confirmed that the great General Sephiroth would be in attendance. The eighteen year old Vice-President signed off of his computer and made to leave. He glanced at his watch and noted the time. It was five-thirty, which meant he had two hours until this evening's festivities would begin.

Rufus had invited his specifically selected guests over to his own personal mansion for drinks and casual talk; at least, that's what they thought they were coming for. The sly blond had ulterior motives for inviting not only the most influential men in Shin-Ra, but the most handsome men as well. Rufus was quite attracted to all of them, but they were all so stringent and work oriented. They never seemed to have time for anything outside of their professions.

The malicious blond wanted to see how they behaved when they were not working. He had also requested that no uniforms be worn to the small social event. He wanted no trace of work to be infused tonight. He wanted everyone to have a good time and be themselves. He wanted the executives to experience a night they'd never forget, or never want to remember.

………………………

Two hours later, Rufus was dressed in a white collared shirt with khaki pants. He was more than eager for his guests to arrive and waited anxiously for them. The first car that pulled up was a jet black Porsche. Rufus grinned widely through the window he was peeking out of as his first guest of the night stepped out. The blond had dismissed all of his staff for tonight, and therefore had to answer the door himself.

Rufus could barely restrain the blush that rose to his cheeks at the sight of the Turk. He had selected a dark red V-neck shirt with sleeves that were folded up to his elbows. But what made Rufus want to ravish the man where he stood, were the pants he was wearing. Tight black leather pants shaped his legs beautifully, and the boots he wore were of the finest design. He did not know the Turk shared the same affinity for leather like the Great General Sephiroth.

"Why Tseng, it is so good to see you. I'm glad you could make it." he said, desperately trying to will his blush away. "Please come in."

The gorgeous man smiled lightly and pulled back a long strand of dark hair behind his ear. "Thank you." he said politely before entering. As Tseng walked past, Rufus' heated gaze lingered upon the Turk's tight leather clad ass. His fingers twitched as he had the sudden urge to grope that glorious bottom.

A few minutes later, Reeve the Engineer and Director Lazard arrived together. They both wore similar attire, black slacks and dress shirts, though Reeve wore a blue one and Lazard a pale green. They looked very nice in their attire and Rufus eagerly invited them in. Right as they were entering, another vehicle had arrived. It was a bright blue sports car with racing stripes. Rufus was mildly surprised when the strong, masculine, first class SOLDIER Angeal stepped out of the driver's side and Genesis on the passenger side.

He greeted them eagerly as well, noting Angeal's black blazer and dark blue jeans, with cowboy boots. The boots threw Rufus off, but not as much as Genesis' attire. The auburn haired SOLDIER had on blue skinny leg jeans and a red and black checkered shirt. A fashionable black scarf was tossed over his shoulders casually. The shoes he wore were brilliant, with every color imaginable.

Angeal greeted him with a pleasant smile, while Genesis simply nodded his head. Rufus showed them to the room they'd be using. Tseng and Reeve were conversing lightly, while Lazard was looking at the various selections on alcohol Rufus had. When he entered the parlor with Angeal and Genesis, everyone greeted them politely. Genesis took a seat in a chair in the corner away from everyone, while Angeal selected a spot on the sofa next to Lazard.

"We are still waiting on one more person, but feel free to access the beverages." Rufus said. Genesis rose up almost immediately and headed over to the extensive bar, as did a few others.

Soon the door bell rang and Rufus practically raced to the front door to great them. He opened the door a little more abruptly than he would have liked, but he felt justified once he laid eyes on the man standing in front of him. The great General had exchanged his black leather uniform for a silk, navy dress shirt that was unbuttoned, exposing his chest and finely chiseled torso. He wore black dress pants, his outfit accented by navy blue alligator shoes and blue rimmed aviators atop his silver head.

Rufus stood in the doorway, staring dumbly at the beautiful man in front of him. Sephiroth didn't even wait for an invitation to enter; he just walked in past the dumbfounded blond and into the parlor. Suddenly snapping out of his daze, Rufus blurted out.

"Please come in!" sounding all too eager, only to realized that the General was not in the doorway anymore. He closed the door and followed the domineering man into the room where the other executives were. When Sephiroth arrived, all eyes immediately flew to him. Rufus could almost swear he saw a flicker of something in Tseng's eye as the General entered, but dismissed it as a fluke.

"Arriving fashionable late I see." Angeal said to Sephiroth, all in good humor of course. Sephiroth snickered at his comment and headed over to the bar area. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and promptly sat down in what had been Tseng's spot. He casually sipped at his drink and closed his eyes as he did, enjoying the burn of whiskey down his throat. Once everyone had their drink of choice, and were seated, Rufus took the center.

"Glad you all could come. I know we're going to have a great time together." Rufus said, making a huge effort to suppress the sly grin that threatened to rise. The exec's nodded their heads in agreement.

Yes, Rufus thought. Tonight is going to be a great night. They don't even know what I have in store for them.

Rufus poured himself a glass of red wine and sat between Tseng and Sephiroth on the sofa. It was relatively quiet, no one wanting to be rude and talk loudly. Rufus began conversing with Tseng for a while until he heard Reeve and Lazard talking about business. Rufus immediately snapped.

"There will be NO discussing of Shin-Ra business tonight." he hissed in their direction. Lazard changed subjects quickly, but not before uncharacteristically rolling his deep blue eyes. Rufus couldn't help but smile. _So, the director has a bit of an attitude problem._ He thought in amusement. He continued conversing with the Turk, although he wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. His attentions were on the man's mouth. He found himself becoming enthralled by the way the Turk's full, pale pink lips formed his words. The slight sight of his tongue as he spoke sent pleasurable chills up his spine.

However, the conversations were becoming stale and dull and Rufus didn't know how much he could take. He decided to begin phase one of his plans. He politely excused himself from Tseng and stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone; I have a surprise for you all." Rufus couldn't even suppress his grin this time. "Tonight, we are going to play some games."

"What kind of games?" Angeal asked innocently.

"I could go for a game of chess." Lazard said ecstatically.

"Or backgammon!" Reeve joined in.

Rufus shook his head. What the hell was wrong with these people?

"Not what I had in mind." The young blond stated. "I was actually hoping we could play some adult games."

"Oh I know," Reeve began. "We could play CLUE™! That is a very adult game."

Rufus was dumbfounded. "How the hell is CLUE an adult game?"

"Well…" Reeve began, but Rufus effectively cut him off.

"The game I actually had in mind was," he paused momentarily to build up the tension. "Drink or dare."

Rufus could have died of laughter at the looks of horror on their faces. Oh, this was going to be good. The mischievous blond went over to the bar and pulled out a pitcher and filled it with beer. He placed it on the coffee table, along with seven shot glasses. He sat down next to the table. A wide grin graced his face.

"Now, who wants to be first?" Rufus said smugly, enjoying the look on their faces. Especially Reeve, the refined man looked so mortally horrified it was almost comical. Tseng was the first to protest.

"With all due respect Sir, I do not think this is a game that everyone would feel comfortable playing." He received a few nods from the people around him.

"Sir, I think…" Reeve had begun, only to be cut off by Rufus again.

"All of you, just shut the hell up and play the damn game." he yelled in annoyance.

"But, I do not want to…" Lazard started. Rufus shot him a fierce look.

"Play the damn game." he said, staring directly into Lazard's eye, which eerily reminded him of his own.

"Some of us do not want to play this ridiculous, childish game." Lazard said, heatedly. Rufus did not falter.

"Everyone is playing and if they do not, I will consider that person a coward because it's just a damn game." Rufus stated sharply.

"Maybe only the people who want to play should play?" Angeal suggested. Rufus was growing frustrated. They really were making this more difficult than it has to be. What was wrong with these people? Rufus had pulled each of their files to know that not a single one of them, besides Reeve, was a day over twenty-four. They acted so straight laced; one would think they were a lot older than they were. Rufus sighed in aggravation.

"No, Angeal, Everyone is playing. Everyone! No exceptions!" Rufus yelled in a firm voice. There were murmurs of objection and Rufus grumbled in annoyance. Suddenly, Genesis retreated from his sanctity in the corner of the room and came and sat beside Rufus. A wide sly smile graced his elegant and regal face.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, We seek it thus, and take it to the sky, Ripples form on the water's surface, The wandering soul knows no rest." He said listlessly.

"What?" Rufus said, confused. The auburn haired man grinned madly.

"I'll play." Genesis said with confidence. Rufus, as well as everyone else in the room, was surprised by Genesis sudden participation. Rufus could feel a shift in the room; suddenly it wasn't so tense as it had been before.

A soft sigh of submission spilled through Tseng's lips as the Turk took a place around the table. "I'm in." the Turk said. "But I know I'm going to regret this. I just know it."

After Tseng had committed to the game, so did Reeve and Angeal. The only ones who had not relented were Sephiroth and Lazard. The other blond seemed hell-bent on dismissing the game.

"This is not acceptable."Lazard said pompously. "What would your father say if he knew you were playing such games? Aren't you too young to drink anyway?"

"You know as well as I do that there is no drinking age in Midgar. Now stop complaining and come play. You too Sephiroth."

The attention was turned to the General, who had not so much as voiced an opinion on the matter. The silver haired general shrugged his shoulders and casually moved to the floor beside Tseng, silently agreeing to play the game. They only person who hadn't given in was Lazard. The pristine director flipped his long blond hair and sighed.

"Why must we play this game? Why not chess or checkers?" Lazard asked, trying desperately to get Rufus to understand. The young blond looked uninterested and shook his head.

"Just play the damn game!" Rufus shouted to the other blond. Lazard shook his head.

"I think…" Lazard had begun, but didn't get to finish his sentence as Tseng unexpectedly kicked him in the back of his knees, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. Rufus hadn't even seen the Turk move to the other side.

"There, he's sitting down ready to play. Let's go." The Turk said, obviously he had been as fed up with Lazard's bitching as Rufus had been.

The other blond shot Tseng a death glare, but otherwise remained seated. "You will pay for that Turk." He hissed out. Tseng rolled his eyes, ignoring the threat.

Now that everyone was playing, Rufus was able to go over the rules. "Okay everyone, the rules are as thus: You either take a dare or take a shot. If you refuse to take a dare, then you have to drink 3 shots. Pretty simple huh? Oh, and if you refuse to do a dare, you will be tied up and striped of your clothing. Then you will be kicked out onto the street. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads. Rufus smiled. "I'll go first." He looked around the table and sought out who he would like to dare. His eyes locked with Reeve and he smiled. "Reeve it is then."

The engineer suddenly grew nervous and gulped. "So Reeve, what's it gonna be, dare or drink?" Rufus asked with great amusement. Oh this was the best idea he'd ever had, the sheer look of horror on face Reeve's face was priceless. From seemingly out of nowhere, a flash was illuminated and all eyes turned to the source. Apparently Reeve's face was so priceless; Angeal had to take a picture. Laughter erupted from the table and good spirits increased.

"Come on Reeve; make up your damn mind." Rufus said impatiently. The dark haired man sighed in disbelief and silently whispered out his response, though no one could hear him.

"What?" Rufus inquired.

"I said…" Reeve drifted off to his quiet voice again.

"Damn it Reeve, I can't hear what you're saying."

"He said dare." Tseng answered for him.

"Dare it is then!" Rufus yelled excitedly.

"Wait, I didn't say..." Reeve tried to get out.

"Too late!" Rufus cut him off.

Reeve shot a death glare at Tseng. Now the Turk had both Lazard and Reeve at his throat. Tseng didn't seem to mind, though. He was used to threats; he was a Turk after all. Rufus really didn't think to hard about the dare, he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I dare you to shave your beard off."

As if it were possible, Reeve looked even more horrified than before. "No! Oh gods no!" Reeve jumped up from his position and made to exit the parlor, and probably the house. But Tseng grabbed his ankle and made him fall to the ground. Reeve hit the carpeted ground hard, so hard in fact he was rendered unconscious. They all gathered around to inspect his fallen form. Rufus poked the unconscious man in the head and Reeve's arm twitched.

"Yep, he's dead." Rufus stated, trying to sound regretful, which lasted about a half a second. "Well, let's shave him anyway." Sephiroth and Tseng both carried Reeve's limp form to the bathroom to be shaved.

About ten minutes later, the laid a freshly shaved and hairless faced Reeve on the floor. He looked younger without the beard, but he lacked the refined sophistication he had when he had it. Rufus peered at his limp form and uncaringly slapped him in the face. Reeve, startled from his sleep, immediately bounded up with a look of surprise.

"Glad to see your awake, it's you turn." Rufus stated.

"Um…okay then." Reeve said scratching his head in confusion. Apparently he hadn't noticed he had been shaved just yet. No one wanted to tell him, so the game continued without him realizing.

Reeve didn't need to look around the table in order to pick his victim. His gaze immediately set on Tseng. "Drink or die, Turk." he hissed out.

"Um…it's drink or dare." Rufus corrected. Reeve shook his head.

"No, I meant die!" he was practically yelling in the Turk's ear. Tseng rolled his eyes.

"I pick drink." The Turk said, not wanting to risk his chances with the furious Reeve. Rufus poured the three shots and passed them over to Tseng. They all watched in awe as Tseng took one and downed it like a pro. He downed another and then another, before wiping his mouth off with his hand. Rufus was impressed. He didn't know Tseng could drink so well.

Apparently, the Turk could not drink. Tseng abruptly stood up and started have a severe coughing fit. His eyes were watery and he was starting to swear profusely through his coughs. Suddenly, Reeve stood up and pointed his finger at Tseng in a mocking motion.

"That's what you get for being conniving!" he mocked. Lazard nodded his head in agreement.

Tseng flipped them both off. "You*cough* can both* cough* go to* cough cough* fuck* hack*-ing hell!"

Reeve and Lazard ignored his outburst and smiled at each other, both happy of the current event. Eventually, Tseng's coughs died down and he resumed his position. It was his turn. He looked around the table and pursed his lips in thought.

"Alright, drink or dare, Genesis." Tseng said to the pretty red haired youth.

Genesis immediately answered. "Dare, bitch."

As Tseng thought about what his dare was going to be, a sly smile crept onto his full pink lip.

"Alright Genesis, I dare you to not cite any poetry from LOVELESS the ENTIRE night." Tseng said slyly.

Genesis immediately rose to his feet in anger. "Fuck you, Tseng!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"You don't _have _to do it. You could always strip naked and hang out on the street." The Turk said sarcastically. Genesis grew infuriated.

"Fuck you, bitch ass Turk!" Genesis swore. He had pulled out his copy of LOVELESS and was clutching it desperately in his hands. Angeal stepped in to intervene. He grabbed Genesis by the shoulders and talked to him softly.

"Look, just because you can't verbally cite your poetry, doesn't mean you can't read it, okay?" Angeal spoke to him as if he were speaking to a small child. Genesis nodded his head in agreement and sat back down, though his eyes never left the Turk's eyes. He mouthed a threat to the Turk and Tseng brushed it off. It was Genesis' turn.

"I pick Angeal." he smiled as he looked at the man sitting next to him. "Drink or dare, Angeal." He said, rolling the "L" sound ever so slightly.

Angeal blushed lightly, as all the attention was now on him. "Uh? I guess…"

"Come on and pick dare." Genesis said.

"Um…okay? Dare." Angeal said obediently. Suddenly, Sephiroth, who had been the quietest in the group, spoke up.

"Let Angeal choose for himself, Genesis." He said.

"Psh, shut up. He did choose. He chose dare."

"Only after you told him to, controlling bitch." Sephiroth hissed out. "Choose whatever you want to Angeal."

"Um…okay. I choose dare."

"No! I said choose what YOU want to do." Sephiroth snapped.

"I did."

"No you didn't, you just choose whatever Genesis did."

"But I was going to pick dare anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter. Don't you see how he's using you? Can't…" Sephiroth ranted on for about a good five minutes. Then he and Genesis went back and forth. Rufus and the others were growing annoyed with their arguing over Genesis' unfair treatment of Angeal. Finally, Rufus cracked.

"Would you guys please shut up and continue on with the game! Please!"

Sephiroth made a noise of annoyance with his teeth and dropped the subject. Genesis grinned and looked back to Angeal. "Alright my friend, I dare you to bitch slap that silver haired menace." He said, his gaze set on Sephiroth as he spoke. Angeal, as well as everyone else in the room, looked mortified.

"I…I can't do that!" Angeal protested.

"Sure you can, and it'll be real easy." Genesis insisted.

Sephiroth was glaring daggers at the auburn haired man. Genesis must of had a death wish. No one willing tried to get on the General's bad side. Angeal bit his lip in indecisiveness. Rufus was anxious to see what the man would do.

"Well, get on with it!" Rufus snapped out.

With great anxiety, Angeal leaned over the table a bit until he was within range of the General's face. Sephiroth's expression was unreadable as Angeal approached him. The dark haired man lifted his hand in a striking motion. Everyone's faces lit up in anticipation. Without warning, Angeal swung his arm and his hand was coming full force at Sephiroth's face. The General didn't even flinch at the action. The dark SOLDIER released a growl as his hand came in contact with the General's face.

Unfortunately, the yelling and strained arm muscles had all been hype. At the last second, Angeal had pulled back his strength and only swatted the General's cheek as one would swat at an annoying fly. The others were extremely disappointed by his pathetic excuse for a slap.

"What the hell was that?" Genesis yelled angrily. Angeal reclined back into his original position and held his head down in embarrassment.

"That was pathetic." Rufus commented.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt him." Angeal said defensively. Even Lazard was shaking his head in disappointment.

Genesis abruptly stood up and walked around to where the general was sitting. He pulled back his hand and aimed at the general's head.

"This is how you bitch slap…" Genesis' words were cut off as the back of his knees were knocked in, causing him to fall backward. He fell to the ground with an audible thud. It was Sephiroth who had tripped him, though no one saw it coming. Genesis groaned at the pain and sat up slowly, holding the arm he had predominately fallen on. He cast a glare at the silver haired man and gritted his teeth, though he didn't say anything. He resumed his spot around the table, his heated gaze never leaving the General's.

Rufus laughed at the display. This night was turning out to be more amusing than he had ever thought. He was slowly picking up of the nature and personalities of each of the executives. Obviously Genesis was very spoiled and bossy, wanting to be in control of everything. Angeal, though strong in battle and a great mentor, was subjugate to his best friend Genesis' commands. Lazard was a bitch, enough said. Reeve, though highly intelligent, was awkward in social situations and somewhat indecisive. Tseng was mellow and straightforward, though Rufus thought he detected a slight bitchiness. And Sephiroth was just Sephiroth.

Angeal sighed as he sought to choose someone. "Um…Sephiroth?" he said with uncertainty. "Drink or dare?"

The General sighed and pointed to the pitcher of beer, silently selecting his decision. He downed the three shots without preamble. He was definitely a better drinker than Tseng. Once he had finished his drinks, he set his eyes upon Lazard.

"Choose." Came his simple demand.

Lazard pursed his lips and pressed a finger to them in thought. "I guess, drink." Lazard was poured the three shots and downed them eagerly.

"Alright, my turn." He said; his voice slightly raspy from the burning alcohol. "Rufus, Drink or dare?"

The younger blond was startled that he was chosen, but answered immediately. "Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kick Reeve in the privates." He said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Reeve immediately perked up. "What!" he yelled. "You cannot be serious!"

Without a second thought, Rufus stood up and kicked Reeve between his parted legs. A resounding "Ooo!" came from the other execs. Reeve grabbed himself reflexively and tilted over to the side and fell. A wail of pain erupted from his throat, pain evident in his dark eyes. Ignoring Reeve's distress, the game continued on.

A slight smiled graced Rufus' face. The game had been going great so far, but the dares were only of moderate intensity. Rufus wanted to turn up the flames a bit. His eyes drifted around the table to see who would be his unfortunate victim. His grin widened once had selected his prey.

"Sephiroth. Choose."

All eyes were diverted to the general. He had a bored, uninterested look on his face. Rufus crossed his fingers underneath the table, silently praying the man would chose dare. Sephiroth seemed to think about it. Finally he shrugged his shoulders and relented. "Dare." He said plainly.

Rufus smiled. The General had obviously thought that whatever dare Rufus had in store for him, couldn't have been much worse than what the other somber dares had been previously. Little did he know…Rufus grinned at the General and said as mischievously as he could:

"I dare you to spank Tseng thirty times on the ass."

The reaction was immediate. Everyone, especially Tseng, went wide eyed. Sephiroth couldn't even suppress the look of astonishment on his face. Their looks of surprise were quite funny and Rufus couldn't hold in the laugh that erupted.

"No way in hell." Tseng protested adamantly.

"It's not your decision to make." Rufus directed at Tseng. "What are you going to do Sephiroth?" Rufus asked him slyly. Oh this was too good.

Sephiroth thought it momentarily, before coming to a decision. The silver haired man suddenly grabbed the pitcher of beer and a 16 oz glass from the bar area. He filled the glass to the brim and downed the whole thing in one sitting.

"Oh shit!" Genesis swore in excitement. The others watched as Sephiroth downed another glass and slammed the empty glass down on the table. He shook his head from the affects of having consumed so much in one setting. He wiped his mouth and then stared at Tseng with unfocused eyes.

"Well, you heard him." he said. Trying his best not to slur his words. Tseng shook his head.

"No!" he yelled defiantly.

"You have to." Rufus said sharply.

"I don't have to do anything I don't …" the frustrated Turk was effectively cut off as Sephiroth reached down and grabbed him by his shirt. With amazing strength, he yanked the man up to his feet effortlessly. He dragged the Turk to the bar area and grabbed an open bottle of whiskey. He wrapped his arm around the Turk's narrow waist and held him firm. Suddenly, he shoved the bottle into the stunned Turk's mouth.

Everyone watched in suspense as the obviously tipsy General, poured the whiskey down his throat. Tseng swallowed reluctantly, he didn't want to choke on the liquid. He made Tseng drink half the bottle before he released his lips from the bottle. Tseng ripped away from him and stumbled on unsteady legs. He shot Sephiroth a heated glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.

Sephiroth grinned. "I just thought you might want to be a bit more buzzed before I carried out this task."

"You aren't going to lay a finger on me!" the Turk demanded.

Rufus watched the scene in amusement. This was going far better than he thought it would. Rufus took another shot of alcohol and continued to watch in excitement.

Tseng had had enough and was trying to walk away from the intoxicated Sephiroth. But the Turk couldn't seem to walk straight for some reason. He swayed back and forth, unable to keep his balance. He swore out loud and tripped on Reeve. The engineer yelped as Tseng fell on top of him. The Turk murmured an apology and tried to get off the man. His action was to be prevented as Sephiroth came up behind him and shoved Tseng back down on top of Reeve. The silver haired menace roughly grabbed Tseng's hips and pulled his bottom up in the air.

Rufus nearly lost it as he saw and heard Sephiroth deliver the first smack. Lazard, Genesis and Angeal all had looks of unabashed shock. Even Rufus couldn't believe what was happening, and he was watching it! Tseng was being ruthlessly spanked by Sephiroth with Reeve pinned underneath him. Every smack against the tight leather of his ass seemed to be amplified by the Turk's shouts of protest.

"Stop *SMACK* this *WHACK* Right* SMACK* now!" the Turk demanded. Sephiroth did not relent and actually increased the intensity of his hits.

Rufus was glad everyone was so intently focused on the scene in front of them, or they would have surely caught him drooling. Not only was the sight in front of them shocking, it was also incredibly hot. Sephiroth was giving it all he had into his smacks. Tseng's body jerked forward involuntarily with every hit, his body rocking over Reeve's trapped form. Rufus thought the scene was incredibly arousing, and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. He didn't know if Sephiroth was even keeping track on the number of times he hit him, but he didn't even care.

But just as Rufus thought the scene couldn't get even more erotic, he heard a moan slip from the Turks lips. Rufus' eyes went wide as there was a sudden change in Tseng's demeanor. His cheeks were flushed and his features were contorting from one of anguish to one of pleasure.

"Holy fucking shit." Genesis swore at the incredible scene. Lazard's mouth was wide open and he made no effort to close it. Angeal on the other hand, had covered his eyes as a small child witnessing a horrible event would. Rufus felt the telltale stirring of arousal in his loins. Sephiroth smacked him even harder and Tseng released a strained pleasurable moan. He arched his back and gripped Reeve's shoulders desperately.

Tseng was obviously trying to hide the fact that was enjoying being spanked, which made it all the more arousing in Rufus' opinion. The Turk bit his lip to keep from moaning. Poor Reeve could do nothing but watch as the man above him was spanked into oblivion. Sephiroth's face was also flushed from the vast amount of alcohol he had consumed, and the work of spanking Tseng. The Turk could no longer suppress his moans and they spilled from his lips in a most delicious manner. Reeve's eyes went wide and he felt his own arousal spike as he looked up at the provocative sight above him.

Tseng was an absolutely gorgeous creature, especially in the throes of passion. His eyes were closed, but his full pink lips were parted with sweet, desperate moans spilling from that delicious mouth. His long dark hair encased Reeve's head in a curtain of silky raven locks. Reeve didn't know what possessed him to act as he did, but he didn't care at the moment. The engineer suddenly locked lips with the Turk and kissed him desperately. His tongue shoved into the man's mouth and he quickly found himself devouring his mouth.

Rufus and the others all exclaimed amused curses as they saw the normally straight laced Reeve practically face fucking the Turk with his tongue.

"Oh fuck! Oh shit!" Genesis exclaimed. A wide grin graced his face. Lazard was blushing profusely as he watched Tseng get his ass whipped, while being kissed desperately by Reeve. Angeal did not look, but now had his hands over his ears.

"Oh god, this cannot be happening." Angeal said in disbelief.

Oh but it is happening, Rufus thought. Suddenly, Sephiroth stopped his spanking and stumbled back until his legs collided with a couch. He fell over the edge of the armrest and onto the couch with a drunken laugh. Although Sephiroth had stopped smacking Tseng's ass, Reeve had not stopped kissing him. He held the Turk's head firm and bit and nipped at his kiss swollen lips. Tseng moaned into Reeve's mouth in pleasurable contentment.

Suddenly, Reeve pulled away and realized that to his horror he was being watched. He pushed Tseng back and scooted away from him. His face burned red with embarrassment. His co-workers had just seen him make out with Tseng! He felt like running, but his legs wouldn't move.

"Oh shit Reeve! I didn't know you had a thing for Tseng!" Genesis said through laughter, adding to Reeve's embarrassment. Tseng sat up and quickly regretted the action. It made him dizzy and his head wobbled back and forth in a drunken motion.

Rufus smiled. Obviously Tseng and Sephiroth were gone, they were completely smashed. Sephiroth rolled off the couch and laughed once he hit the floor. He then began to crawl over to his original spot around the long wooden coffee table. He sat down and with a wide eerie grin on his face. It was…strange seeing the normally quiet and stoic man smiling and It made a few in the room uncomfortable.

"Is…um…it my turn yet, George?" Sephiroth asked drunkenly.

"Who the fuck is George?" Genesis asked. Rufus shrugged his shoulders and nodded in regards to Sephiroth's question.

"Ah okay. I pick…um…you." he said pointing to Lazard. The blond man pushed his glasses up and promptly said "Drink" before Sephiroth could even ask. Lazard would rather drink than be at the mercy of a drunk Sephiroth's dare. He downed the three shots presented to him, his eyes watering a bit. During the next couple of turns most decided to take shots, rather than risk being dared. Soon they were all soon pleasantly buzzed, minus Tseng and Sephiroth, who were smashed.

When it came to Tseng's turn, he had opted to drink again. Rufus wondered just how much the Turk planned on drinking. He downed his three shots a bit easier than the first few times. It was his turn to choose the next victim. His drunken gaze set upon Rufus.

"Drink or…um…whatever?" he slurred.

"Dare." Rufus said boldly. Tseng smiled lopsidedly at that.

"M'kay, I dare you to…um…fuck a cereal box." And with that, Tseng and Sephiroth went into a hysterical drunken laughing fit. Genesis joined in, laughing so hard he was clutching his sides.

"What the hell, Tseng?" Rufus said. "Pick something else. I don't even have cereal."

Tseng's laughter died down just enough for him to respond. "Mmmm, okay. I dare you to…to…kiss Rufus Shinra!"

Damn, Rufus thought. He knew Tseng was out of it, but not this bad. Did he just dare him to kiss himself?

"You dumbass, I _**am **_Rufus Shinra! I can't kiss myself!" Rufus said to the drunk. Tseng cocked his head in misunderstanding.

"Uh, alright. Then do something else."

"Tseng come on; stop being a dumb fuck for like two seconds! Give me a dare, and a good one! Not something stupid like fucking a cereal box."

"But if you _had_ to fuck a cereal box, what brand would it be?" Tseng slurred. Rufus shook his head, and then slapped Tseng in the face. It seemed to bring the Turk to his senses temporarily.

"Ngh…okay!" The Turk rubbed his sore cheek. "I dare you to…make out with Lazard."

Rufus' eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting that. The blond grinned and nodded his head. He moved closer to the other longer haired blond. Lazard backed away from the enclosing Rufus.

"Oh hell no!" Lazard scooted away from Rufus. Feeling playful, the younger blond began to crawl over to Lazard, moving like a sensual regal cat. Lazard blushed madly at the sight, but was still backing away from Rufus. "No Rufus! We mustn't!" He yelled.

"And why not?" Rufus purred. Lazard gulped.

"We just can't. It's not right."

Rufus had effectively caught up with Lazard and had him trapped between a wall and his body. He leaned in until his lips brushed against the other mans. Rufus carefully pulled off the other blonds' glasses. He set them to the side and turned his attention back to Lazard. A wide smile graced Rufus' face as he went in. Rufus pressed his lips to Lazard's, surprised at how soft they were. He moved his mouth over Lazard's, though the other man's mouth remained still. Rufus pinched Lazard's arm harshly, and the older blond opened his mouth to wail at the sharp pain.

Seizing the opportunity, Rufus shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth. Lazard's eyes went wide in shock. Rufus coiled his tongue around Lazard's, trying to coax the other to play. Lazard seemed reluctant at first, but then he started to move his lips against Rufus'. He closed his eyes and slowly began to give into Rufus' tantalizing kiss. Soon he was kissing Rufus passionately. His tongue, no longer immobile, was deep within the other man's mouth.

"Hell yeah." Genesis said, moving closer to the two blonds' going at it. The auburn haired SOLDIER was so close to them he could see the saliva glistening off their lips. Neither Rufus, nor Lazard had even noticed him, they were too engrossed with tasting each other's mouths. Rufus moaned into Lazard's mouth, the other blond just tasted divine.

Tseng and Sephiroth cheered drunkenly at the two, rising up their drinks in praise. Angeal refused to look at the sight. He felt shy and slightly uncomfortable seeing his bosses going at it. He knew that if he saw them kissing, he would never be able to look at them the same way again. For Angeal, everything was happening to fast and he couldn't keep up. It was strange seeing all the normally professional and stringent executives at Shinra, shameless kissing and feeling up on each other. He only hoped that he wouldn't have to perform such acts.

After a few minutes of their make out session, Rufus finally pulled away from Lazard. He gave him one last lick on his rose colored lips before walking back over to his seat on the ground. Lazard seemed stunned and couldn't move from his spot against the wall. Rufus smiled at the sight of the Director breathless and panting against the wall.

They moved on with the game. "Alright," Rufus began. "It's my turn again, and I pick Tseng."

The Turk jolted like a dog at the sound of his name. Rufus grinned deviously. Although it was his plan to use Tseng, his ultimate goal was Angeal. The man was missing out on all the action and needed to get in on it. Angeal caught the look in Rufus' eyes at him and his heart raced. Rufus winked at Angeal before he turned his attention to a very drunk Tseng.

"Alright Tseng, dare or dare?" he said, hoping to fool the drunken man into choosing dare by giving him that as his only option. Tseng cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Uh? Can I pick both?" Tseng said stupidly. Rufus smiled.

"Of course you can, Tseng." Rufus signaled with his index finger for Tseng to come closer. The Turk did and Rufus whispered the dare into his ear. When Tseng didn't react to what he told him, he had assumed the Turk wasn't listening. But then, Tseng walked over to the dark haired man and grabbed his arm. Angeal was confused, but reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged by the Turk. Tseng stumbled a bit, but with the help of Angeal, he made it over to the couch. He gestured for the dark haired man to sit, and he did skeptically.

Once Angeal was seated, Rufus whistled at him, effectively getting his attention. He raised his drink to the man and smiled. Angeal scratched his head in confusion. He didn't have a clue at what was going on, that is, until he heard the sound of his zipper being undone. The dark haired man slowly looked down in horror, only to find Tseng there, kneeling between his legs, his lips mere inches from his crotch.

"What the fuck!" Angeal actually swore. He pushed Tseng's head back away from his crotch, only to have the drunken man's head fall right back forward, landing on his covered genitals. Angeal was about to freak out, until Sephiroth came up from behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

"Hey Angeal, you got to calm down." He said softly, though slightly slurring his words. Angeal did calm down a bit was still hesitant about having Tseng kneeling between his legs. He tried to push his head away but Sephiroth prevented him. He grabbed Angeal's arms and placed them at the man's side. The silver haired man leaned down close to Angeal's ear.

"Let him do it. It'll feel great." Sephiroth said promisingly.

"But, Sephiroth! This is Tseng were talking about! He's the leader of the damn Turks! I just can't…"

"Shuuuusssssh." He slurred drunkenly with a finger pressed over his lips. "It's okay, I promise you."

Angeal was still skeptical. "But…everyone is watching me." he said shyly.

"It's okay, I'm right here with you." Sephiroth said.

Since when was Sephiroth so reassuring? Must be the alcohol, Rufus thought. Sephiroth gave Tseng the go ahead and the intoxicated Turk continued his previous endeavors. He placed the palm of his hand on Angeal's covered cock. He then began to rub him tenderly. Angeal felt the subtle stirrings of an erection from just a simple touch. He had never been touched like this before and it was all new to him. Tseng unbuttoned the top button of his trousers and exposed his white boxers.

Angeal blushed madly when Tseng rubbed him there to. He still had the desire to run, but Sephiroth was massaging his shoulders and making sure he wasn't going anywhere. He gulped as Tseng grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up a bit. He held it up over his belly button. Tseng smiled lopsidedly as the sight of Angeal's fine, lower abdomen. The Turk pressed his lips to Angeal's navel, kissing it softly. The dark haired man released a soft gasp at the contact. Tseng then began to kiss a wet trail down his dark glory trail. He hooked a finger into the waist band of his briefs. With a sly grin, he pulled down his underwear. His semi erected cock sprung free of its confines. Tseng's eyes went wide at the sight.

"Holy fucking shit!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Good heavens!" Lazard yelled in astonishment.

"Oh my god, he's huge." Rufus said surprised; his eyes widening in disbelief.

Tseng grabbed his enormous cock in his hand; Angeal released a surprised gasp at the sudden contact. He stroked him leisurely, setting a slow but efficient pace. He stroked Angeal to full hardness, beads of cum dripped from the slit. Tseng took a swift lick at the head. The action made Angeal moan softly. He sucked the tip gently, lapping at the cum that was spilling from the man's penis. His slick tongue trailed up and down his thick shaft, effectively getting him nice and wet with saliva.

A deep throaty groan spilled from Angeal's lips as Tseng took half of him into his mouth. The Turk's jaw opened wide to accommodate the massive length. He placed both hands on either side of Angeal's thighs. He sucked furiously at his length, bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Angeal was moaning profusely as Tseng sucked him off. The Turk coiled his tongue around what he could of the man's engorged sex, and slid it up and down.

Rufus was drooling again. He had just dared Tseng to do it, but he really didn't think the Turk would have any such skill at it. Tseng slowly took more of him into his mouth, adjusting to the size as quickly as he could. He felt his gag reflex reacting to having such a large object down his throat. He suppressed it and began sucking harder, tightening his lips around Angeal's throbbing flesh. Rufus didn't think Tseng was going to be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth, but the Turk was resolute.

Tseng gripped Angeal's thighs tightly as he added more into his mouth. Everyone's eyes went wide in shock. Tseng had almost successfully taken in all of his massive sex. Angeal was in absolute bliss. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Deep throated moans spilled through his lips as Tseng deep throated him. The Turk was strictly breathing out of his nose now; no air was able to come in through his full mouth.

The Turk was determined to take him all in and he readied himself to take in the last half inch. Suddenly, the Turk shoved his head forward until lips brushed up against his coarse pubic hair. As resounding "Oh shit!" erupted through the room as Tseng had effectively taken in all nine inches of the man's thick cock. Feeling drunkenly proud of himself, the Turk tried to smile around the thick shaft. He couldn't even so much as move his lips.

Angeal found himself pushed beyond his limits of control, and his hands flew to the Turk's head. He began to desperately thrust into his moist, hot cavern without restraint. A satisfied smile graced Rufus' face as he watched the pleasurable contentment of Angeal's features. The dark haired man was close to his release. He was about to erupt at any second. Just as was about to release himself, Genesis suddenly called out.

"Pull out, pull out!" The auburn haired man yelled.

Reacting immediately to Genesis' command, Angeal pulled out quickly, only to regret it the next second. He came hard, and his come erupted all over the Turk's face. Tseng drew back in surprise, and stood up abruptly. Angeal was horrified at what he had done.

"I'm so sorry Tseng!" he said while putting his sated cock back into his pants.

Genesis was laughing so hard he was crying. He had obviously known what was going to happen. He pointed at the come covered man and laughed mockingly. Tseng was still highly intoxicated and couldn't seem to grasp what had just occurred. He touched his face, smothering the sticky fluid into his skin.

"Is…this some kind of new lotion?" the drunken Turk asked. Genesis laughed even harder.

Angeal grabbed Tseng's hands to stop him from smothering the stuff in his face. He began to drag the Turk over to the nearest bathroom, desperately wanting to get him clean. Reeve followed in pursuit of them both. Sephiroth, Lazard and Rufus were not amused by Genesis' joke in the least.

"You're a dick!" Lazard yelled.

"Oh come on, it was funny!" Genesis said clutching his sides.

"No, not funny." Rufus said angrily.

"Oh whatever. This is payback for him daring me to not cite LOVELESS tonight."

Rufus rolled his eyes. There was no getting through to the stubborn man. And with that, Rufus decided the game was over, but the night was far from it.

* * *

**More sick madness coming up…**

**Review for more…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinra Afterhours**

**Part 2**

Aside from the incident with Tseng, Rufus was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was pleasantly buzzed as he sipped his drink casually. It was time for phase two of his devious plan. He set his drink to the side and reached for his universal remote. A wide grin graced his face as he pressed the button that dimmed the lights. The remaining executives in the room looked up in confusion. Rufus smiled as he pressed another button that activated the pink and blue strobe lights.

Then the music started. It was loud and fast paced, it boomed through the speakers. They all looked at each other with confused looks. Seeing as how they weren't getting it, Rufus began to swing his hips to the upbeat rhythm of the music. He flung his hair from side to side and rocked his hips back and forth.

Sephiroth, who was thoroughly drunk, stood up and started waving his arms in the air. He howled out loud and jumped up and down lightheartedly, he wasn't even moving to the rhythm of the music, obviously in his own little world. Rufus maneuvered his way over to where Lazard had been sitting. He offered his hand to the other blond, but Lazard was reluctant.

"I…I can't dance." The director said shyly.

Rufus smiled seductively. "It's alright. I'll show you how."

The younger blond grabbed Lazard's hand and pulled him close. The man blushed madly as Rufus led him out to the center of the room. Rufus placed his hands on Lazard's narrow hips and began to move them in a rocking motion. The man was totally stiff at first, not knowing how to swing his hips. Rufus went slow, moving Lazard's hips for him until he got the general movement.

"There you go. See, you're doing great." Rufus said slyly.

Lazard nodded his head and continued to rock his hips to the music. Rufus smiled at him and moved in closer. He grabbed Lazard's hands and placed them onto his hips. Lazard gulped nervously and his fingers twitched around Rufus' hips. The younger blond wrapped his arms around the older one's neck and began to rock his hips against the other man's. Lazard face went red as Rufus danced up on him, their pelvic areas bumping against each other.

"Now you've got it." Rufus said through a grin. "You're a natural."

Lazard blushed and continued to dance with Rufus. Sephiroth hollered again and began to fling his long silver hair around. Genesis was not shy in the least and was more than eager to dance, though he desperately wanted someone to dance with. As if on cue, Angeal walked into the room looking a loss for words at the sight. Genesis sauntered over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him playful to where the others were dancing at.

"Dance with me." he ordered, more that asked.

Angeal shook his head and resisted. "I can't dance."

"Pssh! Lazard couldn't dance a minute ago, but look at him now."

Angeal directed his eyes over to where the two blonds were dancing rather scandalously. He gulped at the sight and shook his head again.

"I…I can't do that!" he said shyly. Genesis did not relent.

"You can and you will, now let's do this shit!" he howled. He pulled Angeal out onto the dance area and reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. Angeal released a startled gasp as Genesis, his best friend and comrade, started to grind up against him. Soft pants spilled from the auburn haired man as he moved his body up against Angeal. The highly embarrassed first class SOLDIER, stood as stiff a marble statue.

Genesis pressed his body even closer to Angeal's and looked up at him through sensual eyes. "Move your body with mine."

Angeal gulped and slowly started to move against Genesis. The Auburn haired SOLDIER grinned madly at Angeal and nodded his head in approval. As Angeal became more comfortable with his dancing, he moved more fluidly with Genesis. Another howl erupted from Sephiroth from the center of the room. He had a drink in his hand, which he had somehow managed not to spill.

Rufus pressed his body closer to Lazard's and grinded his hip into his groin. The other blond was gripping Rufus' hips tightly as they danced. Rufus moved even closer to Lazard so that his face was right in front of him. Blue eyes met each other in a heated stare. It was amazing how Lazard's eyes and even some of his facial features sort of resembled Rufus in a way. It freaked him out, but at the same time it also turned him on.

He jerked his head forward so that his lips were brushing up against the other blonds'. Lazard opened his mouth to say something but Rufus effectively silenced him by crushing their lips together. He shoved his tongue into his mouth and relished the feel of his plush lips. Lazard tried to pull away but Rufus held him tight. He twirled his tongue around Lazard's and placed a hand behind his head, deepening the kiss.

As Rufus and Lazard continued to make out for a second time that night, Genesis had successfully gotten Angeal to move to the beat. The dark haired SOLDIER was surprisingly enjoying himself. He'd never been dancing before and although he wasn't very good at it, he was having a lot of fun. He looked down at his best friend who was swinging his narrow hips back and forth rhythmically. Genesis was rather gorgeous and Angeal secretly enjoyed watching his best friend fling his sienna red locks back and forth; his eyes closed in concentration on the music.

Feeling confident from the liquor, Angeal placed his hand on Genesis' hips. The Auburn haired man grinned slyly at Angeal. He looked up at his friend through thick dark lashes seductively. Angeal blushed madly, and turned away embarrassed, but Genesis grabbed his chin and turned his head back to face him. Angeal stared into his clear blue eyes, mesmerized by their playfulness and seductiveness. Genesis entwined his fingers into his best friend's hair and slowly began to close the space between them. Angeal blushed nervously as his attractive best friend was leaning in to kiss him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss him but he wasn't sure. His full supple lips were moving closer and Angeal was running out of time. He gulped nervously but did not back down, instead, he closed his eyes and eagerly waited.

Unfortunately, Reeve ran into the room frantically screaming, interrupting their almost kiss. Genesis scowled at the intruder. Rufus reluctantly pulled his lips from Lazard's delectable mouth. They all stared at the frantic man, who was a little more than tipsy by now, his cheeks flushed red from the effects of alcohol.

"I lost Tseng! I fucking lost Tseng!" the engineer yelled.

"What?" Rufus said confused.

"I lost him. After I had washed his face, I went to rinse the towel out and when I turned around he was fucking gone! Fuck!" Reeve said rapidly.

Rufus shook his head. Damn it Tseng, he thought. He would now have to cut his make out session with Lazard short.

"Okay calm down, Reeve. We'll find him." Rufus said.

Reeve's eyes went wide frantically. "But what if we don't? Oh god, he's dead. I just know it! Fuck!" The engineer screamed.

Rufus and Lazard both eyed Reeve cautiously. Reeve was obviously hysterical due to alcohol. The dark haired man paced back and forth nervously, grabbing his hair and swearing profusely, something he never did while sober.

"Oh fuck Tseng, I'm so sorry! I lost you and now you're gone forever. I fucking loved you, man!" Reeve screamed frantically.

"Shit." Rufus swore. Reeve was losing his damn mind, and he only had drunk a few beers! Although Rufus was buzzed, he could still sort of think straight.

"Okay Reeve, just calm the fuck down. Shit." Rufus snapped at him. "Genesis, Angeal, both of you go look for Tseng on the second floor."

They both nodded their heads and raced upstairs. Hopefully they wouldn't get lost, Rufus thought.

"Lazard, you stay with me. We'll search on this floor."

Lazard nodded his head. Rufus grabbed Reeve's arm and directed him over to the sitting area. He pushed the paranoid man into a chair.

"You stay here. Sephiroth will…." Rufus looked around for the General. He didn't see him. The man had completely disappeared.

"Fuck!" Rufus swore. "Where the hell did he go? Shit!"

Now they had two drunken renegades missing within the large mansion. Rufus grabbed Lazard's hand and went to search for the two drunken idiots. They went into the large kitchen and searched every pantry and cabinet. When they came up empty handed, they raced around the whole first floor of the mansion. They didn't find any trace of them. For a second, Rufus thought that they may have left the house, but that wouldn't be possible. It would have triggered the alarm system.

Damn it! Rufus thought. Where the hell were they!?

… Meanwhile….

Genesis and Angeal had almost looked into every room on the floor, with no luck. Genesis groaned in annoyance. Of all the times the Turk had to get lost. He had been so close to fulfilling his wish of kissing Angeal. He had been so close their lips were practically touching. Damn it all, the bitter Auburn haired SOLDIER thought.

They had reached another unchecked room. When Angeal tried to open it he found it was locked. He tried the door again, but it was effectively locked up. Genesis pressed his ear up against the door. His eyes went wide when he heard faint breathing from inside. He signaled for Angeal to listen and the man nodded his head when he heard the same thing.

"Think he's in there?" Angeal asked.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"How are we going to get inside?"

Genesis pondered for a moment before an idea struck him. He backed up away from the door, only to charge it full force. Angeal watched as his friend tried to break down the door. The door was starting to crack under the force until it finally gave way. Genesis busted the door down and walked in casually. Angeal could still hear the breathing of another in the room and quickly felt around for a light switch. Once he found it, he flicked the light on and illuminated the room.

Angeal and Genesis' eyes went wide in horror once they say the source of the breathing. Rufus' huge ass dog, Dark Nation, stood up at glared at them with murder in her red eyes. Genesis took a careful step back, as did Angeal. The dog growled. Genesis sweat dropped.

"Angeal." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Kill the damn dog."

Angeal gave him a horrified look. "It can't do that! It's Rufus' pet."

"Well, if you're not going to kill it, then I'm gonna…RUN!"

Genesis and Angeal jetted from the room at top speed. Dark Nation followed in pursuit, barking incessantly.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Genesis swore as the demon animal was starting to catch up. They raced down the long corridor, glancing back occasionally to see where the dog was. Dark Nation was hot on their trail, her sharp teeth a mere foot away from Genesis' ass.

"Fuuuuuck!" Genesis hissed out. They had finally reached the stairs and zoomed down them. Dark Nation snapped at Angeal, barely missing his posterior by a few centimeters.

Rufus and Lazard were looking in the Grand living area, when Genesis and Angeal came rushing past them at great speed. Rufus was confused at the sight until he saw his beloved dog Dark Nation chasing them with murderous intent. He whistled with his fingers and the dog immediately stopped. She wagged her tail gaily as her master approached her and patted her head.

"Aww, that's a good girl." he said lovingly to his pet.

Genesis and Angeal stood a distance away from the vicious animal. "Keep that bitch under control!" Genesis hissed out.

Rufus rolled his eyes and signaled for Dark Nation to follow him. He led her to the back door and locked her outside. Once the dog was out of sight, Rufus shot a questioning glance at them. Genesis flipped his hair arrogantly. Angeal looked more ashamed.

"What the hell happened?" Rufus asked.

"Your damn she-devil dog attacked us!" Genesis snapped out.

"She was in her own room with the door locked."

"Wait, your bitch has her own room? What the fuck?" Genesis commented.

"Yes she does, and stop calling her a bitch, you bitch." Rufus hissed out bitterly.

"Well…" Genesis was cut off by the sound of faint thumping. They all looked as each other, wondering if they all heard the same thing.

"You guys hear that?" Lazard asked. They all nodded. It sounded like the noise was coming from a nearby bathroom. Rufus and the others approached it cautiously. He and Lazard had checked every room on this floor and they didn't find anything. As they moved closer, they heard the sound of running water. Confused looks were exchanged. Genesis grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly. They all huddled together to peer into the bathroom as the door was slowly opened.

The shower was running and whatever was causing the thumping noise was coming from behind the dark shower curtain. They entered the bathroom cautiously, Genesis taking the lead and walking in front. They had crossed halfway into the large bathroom when suddenly; a soft moan was heard from behind the curtain. Rufus silently swore. Genesis had grabbed the shower curtain and looked back to the rest. Rufus nodded his head for Genesis to open it. They all waited anxiously as Genesis gripped the curtain. Suddenly, he whipped the curtain to the side, revealing the source of the noise.

"Shit."

"Fucking shit."

"Oh my word!"

"Oh my god!"

Profuse curses were emitted at the sight. Nothing had prepared them for what they were seeing. Sephiroth had Tseng pinned against the shower wall, his tongue shoved deep into the others man's mouth. Sephiroth was fully clothed and soaking wet in the shower. Tseng was clothed from the waist up, but his pants had been discarded in the corner of the tub. But the most shocking part was that Sephiroth was embedded deep within the Turk. He pounded him into the shower wall; profuse groans of pleasure erupted from the dark haired man's throat.

"Well…we found Tseng." Genesis said amusingly.

Rufus shot him an annoyed look. "No shit." The blond looked upon the sight and shook his head. Sephiroth and Tseng were both drunk off their asses, yet they had still managed to somehow fuck each other. Lazard and Angeal were red faced from embarrassment. The Turk through his drunken haze looked thoroughly pleased. Rufus had to admit, the sight of them both wet and fucking was really hot.

Suddenly Reeve rushed into the bathroom and screamed. He fell to his knees and raised his hands in the air.

"Why? Oh god why! Not Tseng, god no!" He screamed up to the heavens.

His loud yelling got the attention of Tseng and Sephiroth, who hadn't seemed to have noticed their presence until now. The Turk grinned lopsidedly at the onlookers, no embarrassment prevalent in either of them.

"Oh hey you guys! Guess who I ran into?" The Turk said drunkenly. Rufus shook his head, while Genesis was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Let me guess, you ran into Sephiroth." Rufus stated sarcastically.

Tseng beamed. "Yeah! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Rufus said. The blond sighed. What was he going to do? Should he break them apart or let them fuck?

Genesis, who absolutely loved to poke fun at the drunken Turk, approached him and grinned wickedly.

"So, what are you doing Tseng?" he asked teasingly.

The Turk laughed and smiled cheerily. "I'm fucking!" He said happily. Genesis lost it and started laughing so hard he was crying. And Tseng didn't make it any better by starting to sing about it!

"Fuuucking, fuuucking! I'm fucking, fucking, fucking!" he sang gaily. Genesis was howling with laughter now, his face was mad red, tears streamed down his cheeks. And to make matters worse, Reeve had jumped up from his kneeling position and suddenly bolted at Tseng and Sephiroth. He grabbed the Turk's arm and began pulling.

Rufus went open mouthed at the sight of Reeve trying to pull the Turk off Sephiroth's dick. Angeal was so embarrassed he left the room. Genesis fell to the ground, clutching his sides and rolling around in a hysterical laughing fit. Reeve continued to pull, but Sephiroth wasn't having any of it.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" The angry drunken general yelled at the engineer. "Can't you see I'm trying to fuck him!"

If Genesis was to laugh any harder he would have peed himself. The man was practically hyperventilating he was laughing so hard. Rufus swore out loud. He knew he had to do something, but for some reason he couldn't think. The alcohol was starting to affect him. Lazard grabbed his arm with a worried look on his flushed face, the affects of alcohol were starting to catch up with him as well.

"What do we do, Rufus?" he asked frantically.

"I dunno." He snapped out. He couldn't seem to think and there was too much going on.

"What should we do?" Lazard asked again.

"I don't know, I'm fucked up. Shit." Rufus tried to walk over to where Reeve was, but he couldn't seem to walk straight. He stumbled back and forth, and would have fallen if Lazard hadn't caught him.

"Damn it Rufus!" the older blond snapped. Rufus laughed drunkenly and smiled widely at Lazard.

"Oh man, I'm so fucked up right now." The young blond stated.

Lazard inwardly swore. Reeve was hell bent on getting Tseng. The dark haired man had successfully pulled Tseng off the wall and was pulling him by his arms, but Sephiroth was still deep inside him. He was holding onto the Turk's legs while thrusting into him.

"Come on Reeve, let me finish." Sephiroth said while thrusting hard into the Turk. Tseng moaned out loud and wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist, making it harder for Reeve to pull him off.

"No Tseng, don't let that genetically altered experiment fuck you! He'll lay eggs in your body!" Reeve screamed.

"What the hell?" Rufus said. He looked around the room and although he was seeing things, he couldn't comprehend what was going on. He looked up to Lazard and decided that it didn't matter.

"Hey, Lazard. Why do you look like me?" He asked randomly.

Lazard blushed madly and looked away from Rufus' drunken gaze. "Uh, well…"

"Come on, tell me the truth. You're my real daddy aren't you?" Rufus laughed.

"What! Heavens no. I'm only three years older than you." Lazard down casted his eyes. "But to be completely honest," he cheeks flushed bright pink. "We are sort of half—."

"Oh Shit!" Genesis swore, diverting Rufus' attention.

Sephiroth groaned in finality as he came inside of the Turk. Reeve screamed to the top of his lungs and finally succeeded in ripping the Turk from Sephiroth. Lazard, Rufus and Genesis all watched in shock as Reeve tossed Tseng to the ground and mounted him. He pulled down his pants and pulled out his sex.

"Don't worry Tseng, I'll cleanse you of his poison!" he cried before he suddenly plunged deep into the Turk.

"What the…!" Lazard yelled. He looked down at Rufus who obviously did not understand what the hell was going on. Genesis swore out loud in amusement and began to cheer Reeve on. The dark haired man gripped the Turk's hips and began to thrust in and out of the man's tight ass. Tseng spread his legs wider and tossed his head back with a pleasurable moan. Reeve grunted as he plunged deep into the Turk. He looked down at the sight of Tseng, rosy cheeked and in the throes of passion, his eyes were closed and his luscious full pink lips parted slightly.

Tseng's moans were increasingly getting louder and more exaggerated as Reeve increased his pace. Lazard gulped and turned away from the sight.

"Whoohoo! Hit that, Reeve!" Genesis cheered. "You see this shit Angeal?" Angeal?" The auburn haired man looked around for his friend and was surprised he couldn't find him. He exited the bathroom in search of the other.

He found Angeal in the parlor, downing drinks like a madman. Genesis looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Angeal downed another drink and wiped his mouth off with his hand. He stared unfocusedly at Genesis and smirked deviously, an expression Genesis had never seen him do.

"I know I'm not going to be able to make it through this night unless I'm fucked up."

Genesis gasped at Angeal's profanity, another thing he didn't normally do.

"Angeal, you swore!" he said astounded. Angeal rolled his eyes and got up in Genesis face.

"Yeah, what of it?" he said sharply. Genesis was shocked. Never had Angeal spoken to him in such a way, it was starting to make him upset at the lack of respect.

"Watch your tone!" he commanded, expecting to be obeyed. But Angeal scowled. He stood imposingly over Genesis' smaller form.

"I will speak to you however I please." He retorted.

Genesis flipped his hair arrogantly. "Oh shut up. You're obviously drunk so I'll let this bad behavior slide this _one_ time."

Angeal suddenly grabbed Genesis' arm and yanked him close. The Auburn haired man was startled but remained impassive.

"Get off me. Just because we're friends and all, doesn't give you the right to touch me like this. Release me, now!"

The dark haired man grinned and squeezed his arm even tighter. "You see Genesis, that's your problem. You think you own me." he said sharply.

"I don't think that, I just know my place and you should know yours." He stated arrogantly.

Angeal shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed Genesis' chin and roughly shifted his head to look up at him. The auburn haired man was shaken by the sudden display of force, but hid it from his face.

"Well Genesis, my friend. I think it is time we switched roles. I think you need a lesson in hierarchy." And with that Angeal grabbed Genesis by his shirt and tossed him effortlessly onto the floor.

"What the hell are you…?" Genesis was taken by surprise when Angeal, his best friend, smacked him in the face. He looked up at the man with unabashed shock. He didn't have time to press on it as Angeal sudden loomed over Genesis. He grabbed the redhead's hair and roughly yanked his head up to crush their lips together in a brutal kiss. Angeal easily dominated with his imposing tongue and harsh grip. Genesis was stunned that Angeal was treating him so harshly.

Angeal broke the kiss with a moan and a lick of his lips. "You taste like a spoiled little bitch." He hissed out.

Now Genesis was scared. Angeal's tone was menacing and imposing. He tried to move from underneath the man but he was too powerful and physically stronger that Genesis. Angeal smirked as he grabbed both of Genesis' arms above his head with one hand. He squirmed underneath him, but could not get loose. Suddenly, his scarf was whipped off and tossed to the side. Angeal grabbed the top of his shirt and ripped it down the center.

Genesis gasped as his chest was exposed. Angeal grinned and leaned down to take a dusky nipple into his mouth. He sucked it roughly and nipped at it with his teeth. Genesis bit his lip to hold back a moan. Angeal twirled his tongue around the erect nub and pinched the other one between his fingers. It felt incredibly good despite Angeal's roughness. Genesis arched his back in response to his rough teasing.

Genesis didn't know how he had gotten into this position; everything was happening to fast for his mind to comprehend. His best friend had forced himself on him and was dominating him. Genesis was used to being the one in control so it came as a surprise to him when Angeal took him down and made him submit. Secretly, he loved the feeling of not being in control with the constant looming of fear.

Angeal begin unzipping Genesis' pants and pulled them down as far as he could pull them. He roughly yanked his underwear down exposing his genitals. Genesis blushed as his hard on was revealed. Angeal smirked and suddenly stood up, with Genesis' wrist still tight in his grasp. He dragged the man along until he had reached the object he had been going for. He grabbed the bottle of lotion that had been on the table.

He resumed his position on the ground and unzipped his own pants, pulling out his large sex. He doused the lotion over his erection and rubbed gingerly over it. He grinned down at Genesis as he pressed his slick sex against Genesis' entrance. The Auburn haired man shook his head.

"Are you crazy? You'll rip me apart if you don't prepare me!" he yelled frantically.

Angeal leaned down next to his ear and whispered seductively. "Preparation is a privilege you haven't earned yet. Maybe next time you'll know who's really in charge."

He pushed forward, adding a bit of pressure. "Don't worry Genesis, it'll hurt for a bit but I promise you'll be screaming in pleasure."

…

Lazard jolted at the sound of someone screaming in the distance. He had successfully managed to get Rufus out of the bathroom and into the hallway when he heard the sound. He shook Rufus abruptly.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered to the other blond.

"Fuck, I don't hear a damn thing." He laughed goofily.

Lazard heard the sound of screaming again. He wanted to investigate the source of the noise, but just then Sephiroth came out of the bathroom, dripping wet with only his pants on. Lazard blushed at the sight of the glistening upper torso of the General. Sephiroth stared at the two blonds' with unfocused eyes. He grinned and slowly started to approach them. Lazard gulped and pulled Rufus close to him. The wide grin on the General's face unnerved him.

Rufus beamed as the still wet General approached. He slipped through Lazard's grip and promptly straightened himself out before flipping his loose blond locks playfully. Rufus leaned against the wall, a sly smirk on his face. Sephiroth placed his arm on the wall above the young blonds' head, cornering him; not that Rufus' minded. Lazard stood cautiously to the side, watching them carefully.

Sephiroth licked his lips lightly as he looked down at the blond he had trapped. Rufus looked up at Sephiroth with lust evident in his intense glare. The blond watched in desire as water trickled down the pale expanse of the other's skin. The General smirked with drunken stupor.

"You look so fucking good." The silver haired man said.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." He said playfully. The General smiled and leaned in closer to the young blond.

"You…um, look so good I just wanna screw you into this wall." He said lacking elegance in his speech.

"I would very much like that." he said through a grin. Sephiroth leaned down closer to Rufus' face, so that his lips were brushing against his cheek.

"You're face is as smooth as a baby's ass."

"Um…thank you?"

"You're welcome, George."

Lazard cocked his head to the side. Why did he keep calling Rufus George? That was the second time of the night. Lazard heard the screaming again and thought he'd go see what was causing it. Against his better judgment, he left Rufus and Sephiroth alone, and hoped they wouldn't do anything to extreme in his absence.

As he moved closer to the source of noise, he could hear more clearly a few distinctive words, such as "fuck" and "shit."He crossed the grand living area and headed toward the parlor, where the direction of the noise was coming from. He entered the room and listened for where the sound was coming from. He heard the loud noise coming from behind the couch. He looked in that direction and saw a peculiar sight.

The tips of someone's toes were moving rapidly above the couch. Lazard gulped and slowly approached the piece of furniture. He peered over the edge and was greatly shocked by the sight of his two first class SOLDIERS, fucking. Genesis, who had been the source of the screaming, had tears in his eyes though they were closed. Angeal had a serious look on his face as he pounded deep into the other man. Genesis was swearing profusely with almost every thrust.

Lazard backed away slowly, not wanting to be seen or heard. This was all too much for him. As he was backing up, his back collided with something firm and wet. He froze and gulped nervously. He could feel their breathing on his back. Soft lips were pressed against the back of his neck, accompanied by a breath of warm air. Startled, Lazard made to withdraw, but he was stopped by firm hands. The person had grabbed his shoulders to keep him from running.

"Who is…?" he was cut off by a pale finger to his lips.

The person then wrapped their arms around his narrow waist. They rested their head on his shoulder. Lazard immediately knew who it was when long strands of dark hair cascaded over his shoulders.

"Tseng? What are you…?"

"Shuuusssh." The intoxicated Turk hissed out. His damp skin was causing Lazard's shirt to become wet and stick to him. He felt very uncomfortable.

"Um, Tseng, You're kinda…"

"Do you wanna fuck me?" the Turk asked straightforwardly, his head lolling back and forth on the man's shoulders.

Lazard's eyes went wide in horror. He frantically tried to slip away from the drunken Turk, but Tseng held him tight. Lazard rotated his body within the man's arms so that he was facing him. His eyes went wide and he felt his cock twitch at the sight. Tseng's body, like Sephiroth's, was gloriously dripping wet. His soaked shirt clung to his thin form, his slightly hard nipples prominent underneath the fine material. His long dark hair was draped seductively over one eye; his lips were reddened from his previous encounters.

Lazard gulped and shook his head. "I can't Tseng."

The Turk laughed. "Why can't you?" He wrapped his arms around the blonds' neck and pulled him closer.

"Well...because you're the head of the Turks and…"

"How about _this_ Head of the Turks give _you_ some head." he said playfully.

Lazard didn't know how to react. The alcohol was starting to take affect and he was starting to lack understanding. He tried to shake the effects of alcohol off, but it just made him dizzy. With unfocused eyes, he stared at the Turk who was casually touching his chest. He twirled circles around Lazard's chest. The blond made another attempt to break free, but Tseng would not relent.

"Why you trying to leave me, baby?" he said trailing his fingers up to Lazard lips.

Lazard shuddered at the sensation. "I…ugh…just don't think…" He lost his train of thought and suddenly began to laugh. Lazard's head was starting to spin. He smiled drunkenly as the room around him started to twirl around him. Tseng grabbed Lazard's arm and started to drag the man over to the couch, when suddenly the sound of music entered the Turk's ears. Before Rufus and the others had went looking for the lost Commander and General, they had been dancing. The music had been turned down low, but Tseng wanted to turn it up. He grabbed the remote and with some difficulty, he turned up the volume.

The loud club music boomed through the speakers. Tseng grabbed Lazard and began dancing with him. He wrapped his arms around the blonds' neck and started grinding his hips into the other man's groin seductively. Lazard looked down to see the sexy dark Turk dancing provocatively on him and he laughed stupidly before starting to move to the rhythm with the other man. With the moves Rufus had taught him earlier, Lazard was able to keep up with the Turk.

Lazard grabbed the Turks ass and groped him without restraint. The blonds' mind was in a haze, the only thing he could focus on was how good Tseng's wet, leather clad ass felt underneath his fingers. He gripped him tightly as the illustrious dark haired man continued to dance on him more scandalously than Rufus had done.

Suddenly, Sephiroth entered the room howling drunkenly at the sound of the music. Rufus stumbled in as well and promptly fell on his ass at his lack of coordination. Sephiroth pointed and laughed at the young blond who was struggled to get back up. Rufus tried to stand up but for some reason, the room wouldn't stay still. He reached his hand out to Sephiroth.

"Fucking help me!" he snapped.

Sephiroth grabbed his hand and made an attempt to pull him up. Unfortunately, neither of them had the ability to stand upright so when Sephiroth yanked him off the ground, Rufus flew forward into his arms. They crashed into each other, knocking off both their balances, and suddenly they were stumbling backward, trying to keep their balance. It failed, and they fell down onto the carpeted ground. Sephiroth's head accidentally collided with the ground but he didn't feel any pain due to the alcohol. Rufus landed on top of the silver haired General, laughing loudly.

A loud scream was heard above the music. Angeal, who was still thrusting into his best friend, quickened his pace. He had managed to find Genesis' sweet spot and rammed into it with every thrust. The ginger haired man screamed in ecstasy, not caring if the other's heard him.

"Oh god, Angeal! Harder!" he cried out.

"Beg me for it, you little spoiled bitch." The burlesque man ordered. The surprise came when Genesis, the most stuck up, pompous, aristocratic asshole, actually complied.

"Oh please, Angeal. Fuck me harder, please! FUCK ME! Please…ahhhhh!"

Angeal smirked down at the bitch of a man he'd made of Genesis. Maybe he should get drunk more often, it gave him the courage to stand up to Genesis and it also turned Genesis into a whimpering, submissive bitch. He wrapped his arms underneath Genesis' legs and pulled them up, his toes almost touching the carpet behind his head. He pounded into his hole, the friction was unbelievable. He released a growl as he increased his pace. Moans and pleas streamed from Genesis' lips.

Genesis' screams were drowned out by the loud music. Lazard, now thoroughly intoxicated, began to slap Tseng's ass as the Turk grinded into him. The dark haired man moaned dramatically and arched his back so that more of his ass was available to Lazard. The blond groped and prodded the gorgeous man's bottom, groaning at the feel of it. Tseng wrapped his arms tighter around Lazard's neck as the blond shamelessly whipped his ass.

"Oh yes, Lazard!" he cried out at the stinging sensation.

Spurred on by Tseng's outburst, the blond grabbed Tseng's legs and tried to raise them up so he could wrap them around his waist. Tseng held on tight as he wrapped his legs around Lazard's narrow waist. He could feel the Director's hard on through his pants and a sly, drunken smirk graced his face.

"Well, well, well." the dark haired man slurred. "Looks like somebody wants to fuck."

"Damn right. And this somebody…" Lazard lost his train of thought again. Instead, he attached himself to the Turks lips. He kissed him sloppily, his tongue gliding anywhere he could taste. Tseng suckled his tongue and moaned profusely. As Lazard devoured his mouth, he began to lose his balance. He started to stumble backwards, but luckily his knees collided with a couch, the same one Angeal and Genesis were currently fucking behind.

Tseng released a contented moan as Lazard fell back into a sitting position on the couch with him in his lap. They continued to make-out, their tongues having no real destination except close to the mouth. Lazard was so far gone he started to lap at the Turk's cheeks. Tseng moaned and suddenly rose up to his knees. As Lazard unceremoniously licked his face, Tseng began to slide down his pants. Once he had managed to get them off, he began to unzip Lazard's pants.

A loud hearty moan spilled from Lazard's lips as Tseng freed his cock and began leisurely stroking him. The lustful Turk licked the blonds' lips as he continued to fist him. Lazard snaked his tongue out to meet the other's slick muscle. Tseng pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and suckled it earnestly. Lazard whimpered as the Turk released his mouth. A sexy lustful look graced the Turk's face.

"So tell me," he said, slightly slurring his words. "Do you want to fuck my ass or my mouth?"

Lazard moaned out loud at the inquisition. Although a blowjob sounded appealing, he really, really wanted to be buried into that tight heat.

"I wanna fuck yer ass." He slurred.

Tseng grinned and raised his hips up. He positioned himself on the man's lap and pressed the head of the blonds' cock against his hole. Suddenly, he slammed his hips down onto his cock, impaling himself. Lazard groaned from deep within his throat as Tseng's already slickened heat encased him. He was so deliciously hot and wet. Lazard gripped his hips, and lifted them up anxiously. Tseng gripped Lazard's shoulders for balance before slamming down onto the director's hard cock.

"Oh Fuck!" Lazard swore at the action.

Tseng moaned and groaned like a bitch as he fucked himself on Lazard's throbbing sex. He quickened his pace and tightened his grip on the man's shoulders. Lazard was in absolute bliss. Tseng looked so sexy as he pounded himself onto his cock. The soft moans of pleasure that spilled from the Turk's lips causing him to get even harder. Tseng angled his hips and Lazard hit his sweet spot dead on.

"Oh fuck yes!" the dark haired man exclaimed.

Lazard gripped Tseng's hips and began to thrust up violently into his tight canal, making sure to hit his sweet spot. Tseng threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned profusely. Lazard pounded ruthlessly into Tseng, causing the man above to bounce up and down ceaselessly. He moaned again. There was no way in hell Tseng should still be this tight. He dug his nails into his hips, accidently piercing his skin in his vigor. Tseng didn't seem to notice and if anything, he moaned even louder.

Sephiroth and Rufus, who had been trying to remain upright for the past half-hour, finally gave up and remained content with being on the ground. Rufus was laughing at any and everything now. He shifted his drunken gaze to the sight of Tseng and Lazard fucking on the couch. A long exasperated laugh erupted from his mouth. He crawled over to Sephiroth who was rolling around on the carpet laughing his ass off.

"Seph…er…ahhhhahahaha!" he ended in laughter.

Sephiroth stopped his rolling and grabbed Rufus by his shoulders. He stared drunkenly at the blond, his head wobbling back and forth.

"Rufus…Rufus…what's so funny?" he asked, though he was about to erupt in laughter at any moment now.

Rufus pointed to Tseng. "It's funny cause he's such a fucking slut!" he said, thoroughly amused. Simultaneously, Sephiroth and Rufus began laughing stupidly and rolling around the carpet.

"You're such a manwhore, Tseng!" Rufus yelled at the Turk, immediately laughing afterwards.

"You're such a cock sucking bitch ass mother fucking loose whore of a Turk." Sephiroth yelled, mostly slurring his insults.

Rufus stopped laughing and gave Sephiroth a "what the fuck did you say" look. Once it reconciled, they both began laughing again like maniacal idiots. Suddenly, Reeve, who had been missing for quite some time, ran across the room. Rufus and Sephiroth died of laughter. Sephiroth laughed so hard he threw up a bit. Reeve was completely naked, save for the numerous amounts of toilet paper wrapped around his bare body and a bat he carried in his hand.

He stopped in front of Rufus and Sephiroth who were both rolling on the ground with laughter. He suddenly yelled a war cry and raised the bat up in the air, only to have it come down hard on Sephiroth's head. The general was out cold. Reeve yelled another battle cry and exited the room, running through the large mansion screaming to the top of his lungs. Rufus crawled over to Sephiroth's drunken form and looked him over. The made had a large bruise forming a top his head.

"Oh shit…" Rufus said, trying to hold in his nonstop laughter. He poked Sephiroth in the head and the man bolted up, his eyes wild and feral. He set his gaze upon Rufus and roughly grabbed his shirt. He stared crazily at him for a few minutes, until they both erupted into another drunken laughing fit. The sound of loud swearing caused them to sit up sharply and listen. It was Genesis' voice.

Angeal was about to erupt and had been giving it all he had in the last minute. Genesis was screaming in pure ecstasy.

"Oh Angeal! Yessss! I'm almost there! Oh god, fuck me!" the auburn haired man yelled.

Angeal grunted as he slammed with almost inhuman speed into his best friend turned bitch. He gripped his hips and plunged deep into that tight heat. Genesis screamed in finality and came all over his and Angeal's stomach. Angeal plunged into him a few more time before he came hard into his ass. Genesis quivered slightly as he was filled to the brim with cum. Angeal grinned and pulled out of his red, burning entrance. They paused for a moment, each trying to catch their breaths.

Once they were calm enough, Genesis stood up on wobbly legs. Angeal did the same and grabbed Genesis' arm roughly. He began dragging him over to a nearby restroom. He had a serious expression on his face. He tossed Genesis into the bathroom roughly. The auburn haired man scowled at the rough treatment and was about to protest when Angeal slapped him. Rufus and Sephiroth's eyes went wide, a resounding "oh shit" slipped from their lips.

"Get cleaned up and clean this shit off my dick." He said harshly.

Genesis thought about protesting but decided against it. He was still relatively sober so he knew it would not be wise to disobey the intoxicated SOLDIER. He grabbed a towel and wet it, cleaning himself while Angeal watched from behind. As genesis cleaned himself, he thought about Angeal's brutal behavior towards him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he sort of liked Angeal bossing him around. The dark haired man never showed any initiative and never challenged him when it came to an order. But_ this _Angeal was different. He was forceful, brutal and cruel. And it excited Genesis to no end.

After he had cleaned up, he made to use the towel to clean Angeal's cock. He was surprised when the towel was roughly yanked away. The dark haired man grabbed a handful of Genesis' hair and roughly shoved him down to his knees.

"Suck it clean. If I wanted to use a _towel _then I would have done it myself."

Genesis nodded in submission and began to lick at Angeal's sticky cum and blood reddened sex. Once he had lapped up a considerable amount, he made to spit it out, but Angeal shook his head. Genesis swallowed it and continued to lick the other clean. Once Angeal was satisfied, he pushed genesis' head away from him. Genesis stood up and redressed as best he could. He walked out of the room, Angeal's eyes burning into the back of his head.

Suddenly, Reeve came running in screaming at the top of his lungs. He waved his bat in the air and raced over to Angeal. He swung the bat, hitting the man point blank in the face. Angeal seemed stunned for a moment, and then he promptly collapsed. Genesis stared down at the sight of his knocked out best friend. He leaned down and with a sly smirk, slapped the man hard in the face. He punched him hard in his stomach and stood up to kick him in his ribs, several times.

"Bitch ass mother fucker." Genesis hissed out.

Rufus stood up slowly, his head was spinning terribly. He tried to cross the room to the other side, but never made it. He fell hard and didn't get back up. He suddenly reached for the remote and shut off the stereo system. It was quiet now. Rufus sat up and did a quick survey of the room. Reeve, was in the corner of the room, apparently talking to himself about god knows what. Angeal was laid out on the floor. Genesis sat in a lounge chair, slowly drifting off to sleep. Sephiroth was rolling across the carpet with goofy grin on his face. Tseng had promptly passed out on Lazard's lap; his head lay on the older blonds' shoulder. Lazard too had fallen asleep, with his arms wrapped tightly around the Turk's waist.

Rufus grinned drunkenly to himself. The night had been fucking crazy, but Rufus more than enjoyed himself. It was a night he would never forget, never. Well at least until the next morning.

He crawled over to one of the couches and tried to pull his body up onto it. He passed out as soon as he hit the couch.

…

**The next morning or Afternoon…**

A phone went off. It was loud and rather annoying. Tseng recognized the ring tone as his and he knew he should get up and answer it, but he was just too comfortable. He felt really warm and relaxed. The phone went off again a few minutes later. Tseng inwardly swore, but knew he had to get up to answer it. He opened his eyes and yawned. His vision was blurry, and he had a very bad taste in his mouth. He grimaced at the taste, but ignored it for now. Right now he needed to find his phone. Once he was semi-coherent, he realized he was not lying in his bed or any bed for that matter. He was greatly confused.

Where am I? The Turk thought. He suddenly felt something move against his chest. Immediately he sat up straight, though he regretted the action soon after. His head was pounding. He felt various pains and bruises all over his body, especially in his…

He drew back slowly with horror written on his face. He was starring right at Lazard, though the man appeared to be comatose. Tseng was trying not to panic. He was trying to remember anything from last night but he couldn't remember much. They had played a drinking game and then…then…what the hell happened after that? He tried but he couldn't remember. Obviously shaken, but not appearing so, the Turk tried to move away from Lazard. He made to lift up off his lap but then a sharp bolt of pain went up through his backside.

"Oh FUCK!" he swore out loud, startling a few others. The Turk's backside was throbbing. _Did I get fucked up the ass last night?_ He limped across the room in search of his pants. During his search, he stepped on Angeal. The dark haired man grunted and sat up dazed.

"Where…?" he looked around the room to see most of the executives passed out in various places. He saw Tseng walking around practically naked, he appeared to be looking for something. He blushed madly at the sight and looked away. Angeal had remembered most of the night. He replayed the events over in his head. There was the game, and he had been dared to hit Sephiroth but he couldn't. He drank a little, but not too much at first. He remembered seeing some really crazy things. Sephiroth was drunk. Tseng sucked his dick. He almost kissed Genesis…

Angeal stopped. Wait…what? His eyes went wide in horror. He glanced at the Turk who had found his pants and was slipping into them. He seemed to be normal, if not slightly annoyed. Angeal was in shock. He couldn't believe that the Commander of the Turks had gone down on him! He shook his head. What else happened?

After putting on his pants, Tseng looked for the Vice President. It was his duty to make sure he was okay. He found the young blond passed out on a nearby sofa. Tseng shook him slightly. The blond opened his sleepy blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey there little fella." Rufus said drowsily. He was obviously still out of it.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Rufus giggled. "Of course I am little guy. Are you lost?"

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Mr. Shinra…what happened?"

Rufus shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I have no fucking clue."

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, Pride is lost, Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." Genesis quoted. He stood up and approached Tseng who was currently sitting by Rufus' side.

"What?" the Turk asked confused. Genesis smirked.

"You want to know what you did, Tseng?" he said slyly. The Turk shook his head and tended back to the young Vice President.

"I'll tell you anyway."Genesis sneered.

"I do not wish for it to be spoken." The Turk stated firmly, but Genesis ignored him.

"Now where should I start?" he said pressing a finger to his lips.

"Oh!" Rufus interjected. His face was all smiles. "Genesis, remember the time I dared Tseng to suck cock!" Rufus immediately started laughing, as well did Genesis.

"Of course I remember. He was so good at it. Makes you wonder where you acquired the skill?" he said, his brow rose at the Turk curiously.

Tseng couldn't even hide the look of mortification on his face.

"By the way, you fucked Sephiroth, Reeve and Lazard last night. Sheesh! What a _**slut**_." Genesis said putting great emphasis on the last derogatory word.

Tseng stood to his full height of five-eight and glared sharply at Genesis. A slight embarrassed flush graced his face.

"I…I did no such thing." he said firmly. Rufus started howling with laughter. Tseng was starting to grow more upset with Rufus than he already was. Wasn't he supposed to be hung-over or something? Like the rest of them?

"Tseng…Tseng…" the young blond called out.

"What?" the dark haired man answered sharply.

"Come here." He signaled for the man to bend down to his level. Tseng knelt by his side with great difficulty. His asshole was on fire and every move burned.

"Yes, Sir. What is it?"

Rufus leaned closer to Tseng's ear and whispered. "You sucked Angeal's cock." And with that he bellowed into a laughing fit.

Tseng scowled. He had had enough of this. He made to stand up but the sharp pain raced up his backside. He silently swore and stood up very cautiously. He grabbed his phone and car keys from the table and headed for the exit, but he was stopped by someone grabbing his leg. He looked down to find Sephiroth latched onto his leg. The sliver haired general looked up at him with red, swollen eyes.

"Fuck…day…today is?" he groaned out. Tseng sighed in annoyance. He was increasingly getting angrier with the whole situation.

"It's Saturday."

"Fuck…" the General swore. He sat up and grabbed his head between his hands. His head was throbbing like a bitch. Sephiroth looked up at Tseng and stared at him in confusion. The Turk reached a hand out to help him stand. The general gladly accepted it. He stood up and continued to stare down at Tseng. The Turk was beginning to feel uncomfortable, until Sephiroth suddenly gasped, though no sound was emitted.

"Oh shit." he said staring down at Tseng. "We fucked in the shower."

Rufus and Genesis howled with laughter.

"That's it!" the Turk yelled frustrated and thoroughly pissed off. He headed towards the exit and with as much elegance and grace as he could demand, he flipped them all off.

"Fuck you all!" he snapped bitterly before he exited.

Rufus was laughing so hard he rolled of the couch and hit and empty beer bottle. Lazard woke up a bit disorientated. He glanced around the room and scratched his head in confusion.

"My word." He said massaging his temples. "What in the world happened?"

Genesis and Rufus both turned to him and their laughter immediately increased a few decibels. Angeal avoided his eyes and Sephiroth wasn't sure at what he was looking at. Lazard was confused at what they were laughing it. He wasn't doing anything funny. He followed their line of direction and almost screamed when he saw that his manhood was hanging out. He blushed and immediately zipped up. His blush intensified when he saw the wet stains around the crotch of his pants. What the hell was happening? Had he had relations with someone? And if so, who was it?

"I…think I should go." The older blond said embarrassed, covering his crotch with his hands to hide the wet spot. He looked around for his traveling companion Reeve. The man was in the corner, stark naked save for the scant toilet rolls around him.

"Oh my." Lazard said. He sought out his friend's clothes and shook Reeve once he had gathered them. The dark haired man yawned and rubbed his sleep incrusted eyes. Lazard thought something was off about the man's face. He looked different somehow, though he couldn't place it now.

"Hey buddy. You need to get dressed."

Reeve nodded and wordlessly did as was told. With the help of Lazard, he effectively dressed him. He grabbed their things and turned to Rufus.

"Um…we're leaving now. Thanks for the…um…yeah." Lazard said hurriedly before exiting.

Angeal and Genesis were the next pair to leave, though Angeal couldn't understand why his friend was so angry at him. Only Sephiroth remained. He glanced at Rufus with unfocused eyes.

"No way am I driving home. I'm still fucked up." He said before collapsing onto the carpet.

"Do what you wanna do, bud."

The still partially smashed blond smiled to himself. Last night had been the greatest night of his life, though he only remembered bits and pieces. His smile got wider and an eerie laugh erupted from his throat.

Good thing he could watch the whole night again on the security cameras he had throughout the house.

* * *

**Reviews please! Lemme know if you like my grotesque style of writing so I can decide if I should write more stories. No flames please!**


End file.
